dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meloverse Z
Meloverse timeline *Non-canon characters Time Immemorial Majin Buu is formed. He cycles between rampages and long hibernations. He absorbs the evil elements of mankind. Year 41 Zalama creates the Super Dragon Balls. Sumera Paleema* becomes a member of the Alpha Gods. Year 42 Zalama formed a refraction technique so the stars marks on the Super Dragon Balls look the same at every angle. 100 million years The earliest Kais are thought to exist. 75 million years The Old Kai is sealed into the Z Sword by Beerus. 10 million years Moro threatened Universe 7 until he was defeated and imprisoned. 5 million years East Supreme Kai kills Bibibi and Buu is sealed away. Age 238 Yamoshi appears and fights Cumber. Age 470 Kami creates the Dragon Balls. Age 550 The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant using stolen spaceships after Salada’s destruction. Age 714 Enoki Halusa* is born. Age 720-730 The Saiyan-Tuffle war takes place. Enoki Halusa* escapes to Earth. The Saiyans win and rename the planet after their king. Age 731 The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord King Cold and start conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his queen. Age 732 King Cold announces his retirement and that his son, Frieza, will take over the command of the Saiyans. Broly is sent to Planet Vampa. Vegeta, Launch and Broly are born. MajinBlue* is born. Orack* is born. Saiyan Enigma* is born. Age 733 Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien are born Rayyko (Retro Ranter)* is born. InSaiyans* is born. UI DJ Jacky* is born. Age 737 Goku, and Chi-Chi are born. Broccolia* is born. All the OC Saiyans arrive on Earth in different places. Broccolia* turns into a Great Ape after landing on Earth. She is defeated by Lyra* and a group of Namekians. Lyra* raises her and trains her. Age 738 MajinBlue* gets his name after dying and being recreated into a demon hybrid by Towa. Age 749 MajinBlue gets sent to Earth’s surface to cause havoc. The few OC Saiyans meet. Age 750 Red Ribbon Army is defeated. Age 753 Lyra*, Broccolia’s* Namekian mentor, saves the YouTube fighters from King Piccolo, but gets killed in the process. The grief Broccolia* feels causes her to turn Super Saiyan. King Piccolo gets defeated. Age 756 Enoki Halusa* befriends and later marries InSaiyans*, the only Saiyan he doesn’t despise. They later have a hybrid son, Edoes*. Age 761 Raditz arrives on Earth. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo. Saiyan Enigma* arrives and kills Broccolia. MajinBlue* is slowly convinced to protect Earth and leave behind his evil ways. The YouTubers fight Enoki.* Enoki gets torn between protecting Earth and fighting to avenge his race. Age 762 Rayyko, Jacky, and Orack* train at Kami’s Lookout. MajinBlue* defeats Towa and his demon family, being reminded of his original Saiyan roots, but he still embraces his demonic powers. MajinBlue,* Orack*, Rayyko,* and Jacky fight Glacin, Frieza’s lower general and his lackeys. Goku defeats Frieza and Namek explodes. Enoki* begins his hunt to eliminate the remaining Saiyans. Age 763 Krillin and Yamcha are revived with the Dragon Balls. Broccolia* is revived with the Dragon Balls. Age 767 The androids arrive and later on, the Cell games begin. Orack,* Rayyko,* and MajinBlue,* get married to their respective wives. Saiyan Enigma* marries the android Dysphobia*. Gohan kills Cell. Age 767 All the OCs fight Saiyan Enigma* and Dysphobia* in a long, hard battle. Broccolia* is killed by Enigma again, but later gets revived. Age 774 Edoes,* and the children of the OCs grow up and tap into their powers. Jinsin (male) and Saphir (female) of MajinBlue and Akame. The OCs and their group battle Saiyan Enigma,* and Enoki Halusa.* Age 779 Frieza meets Goku and Vegeta in battle. Champa challenges Beerus to a tournament between two universes. Beerus uses the Super Dragon Balls to revive Universe Six Earth. Battle between the heroes and the two Zamasus (Goku Black) in future timeline. Age 780 Team Universe 7 is formed and the Tournament of Power occurs. Universe 7 wins the tournament. 17 wishes for all the erased universes to be revived. Deadgrin Customs watches as a god with Vermond. Alpha God Sumera Paleema* meets Broccolia and introduces his family. Official U7: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Roshi, Androids 17 and 18. Team YouTube U7: Enoki Halusa,* MajinBlue,* InSaiyans,* Broccolia,* Ultra Instinct DJ Jacky,* Orack,* Retro Ranter,* Jackdaslayer,* Revolushane,* MajinGreen,* Enoki Halusa* eliminates his counterpart from Universe 6, Chaga Hypnos* who has a Tuffle father and Saiyan mother, who embraces his Saiyan heritage and has a surviving Tuffle race. MajinBlue* eliminates his U6 part angel counterpart BenjinRed.* Rayyko* eliminates his U6 counterpart, Modern Mediator.* Orack* eliminates his Roman U6 counterpart. InSaiyans,* and Broccolia* briefly team up with Kale and Caulifla. Broccolia* leaves with Sumera* to help out with his god duties, meet Carrotta,* and to train further. Pilaf fails to take over the world. Enigma* and Dysphobia* go off together on their own away from Earth. Age 789 Baby possesses the Earth citizens, but is defeated by Goku’s Kamehameha. Enoki* is possessed by his Baby like creation Porchini* and reaches Super Tuffle 4. Orack*, Rayyko*, Jacky fight the influenced InSaiyans*, Broccolia*, and MajinBlue*. The people are eventually cured with the sacred water. Age 790 Goku and 18 defeat Super 17. Age 790 Age 790 The Shadow Dragons are defeated. Broccolia* defeats Spite Shenron. The YouTubers defeat the other Dragons: Ash, Reek, Aqua, Helian, Olen, Reckon, and Revenge. After Age 790 Gohan achieves Super Saiyan 4. Age 791 The Buu race is born. Age 801 Goku and Vegeta have one final battle in space. Halusa*, Enigma,* Broccolia,* and the others fight for the last time before their deaths. Age 880 Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are born. The OC’s descendants are born. Pasuta* of Broccolia*. Tomayo* (male) and Pumkyn* (female) of Enoki HalusaTwin* and InSaiyans*. Orien* of Rayyko*. Isummi*, Nipis*, and Gonaku* of Enigma* and Dysphobia*. Age 1774 The Old Kai dies. Age 1967 Caterpy hatches into a warrior with butterfly wings. He wonders whether he won the tournament thousands of years ago, now he’s alone and trains by himself. Age 2016 Tekka and Pinijji make their wish to Shenron for an open martial arts tournament to decide who’s the strongest warrior from all of time. Age 737 Several Saiyans slumbered in their separate birthing pods in the vast chamber. Attendants in white robes were busy monitoring the infants, taking notes on clipboards and inspecting the machinery. While the lower class Saiyans were moved off toward the walls, the Saiyans of the upper class were more visible toward the center. Standing above the rest in a red glowing Saiyan pod was the young Prince Vegeta. He had spiky black hair and a widow’s peak, a striking resemblance to his father, King Vegeta. Below him were the other Saiyans, including another one named Broly, with a very high power level. He had thick black hair and was sleeping in a green lit tube. Meanwhile, Kakarot was sleeping in his pod at Bardock’s house. In other pods hidden against the wall were other Saiyans barely noticed by anyone else. A green one housed another one with emerging brown hair and green eyes. A white pod housed another boy with black hair. Finally, the last pod was lit up blue and housed a boy with blue spiky hair. “I’ve never seen so many Saiyans with recessive traits,” mentioned one of the scientists. He walked over to the first pod. “Raykko, average male height, similar power level to the first one. Has brown hair.” On to the next, “Has the potential to go beyond his instincts and has genes oriented to music. He has no name as of yet (UI DJ Jacky).” Moving onto the last; “Saiyan with vivid blue hair and red eyes. First time ever seeing a Saiyan with blue hair instead of black. Above average power level in comparison to his surrounding peers” (MajinBlue). He jotted more notes on his clipboard. Another worker came to watch. “Two other unusual females are labeled as Broccolia and InSaiyans toward the left,” he mentioned. “And the outcast Saiyan with no name (Enigma) isn’t here.” “How would you know their names?” asked the female scientist. “We have accounts of all the Saiyans up on that chart there,” he said, pointing to a list of lit-up Saiyan names in small font on a side screen. They were all in symbol format of the Saiyan language. “His Majesty would not be pleased to witness these abnormalities,” mentioned the woman. “I recommend we send them to a low value planet as soon as possible.” “Which one?” “Some lively planet called Ear-th. It’d be much faster to send them all to one place anyway.” The scientist analyzed the Saiyans several moments more. “It seems they should be ready soon.” It wasn’t long before the seven Saiyans were taken out of the pods, carefully placed into round space pods, and then sent off into the depths of space. “Wait, what about their parents?” asked the man. “I’m sure this is what they would’ve wanted anyway,” she replied. “After all, they did send their children here for us to look after.” The woman wondered off before looking back at her fellow colleague. “Go talk with some of the generals and make sure that the young warrior Orack gets sent to Ear-th as well.” “How come?” he asked. “If Orack can handle Tuffle soldiers on his own, standing beside royalty, he should be able to keep watch over the mutant Saiyans. Make sure they don’t end up destroying Ear-th altogether, just the life on it.” “Very well.” Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Broly, Paragus, and Kakarot were the well-known and official Saiyans to leave Planet Vegeta. Had those particular Saiyans stayed, they would’ve met their end. Frieza, the evil galactic emperor, had decided to blow up Planet Vegeta, in order to not have any Saiyans challenge his authority. However, the unofficial group of Saiyans had also escaped to Earth. They, too, had to adapt to human culture…or die in trying to conquer the planet. Like the official characters, they lived their lives fighting, eating, interacting with others, and so forth. The unofficial warriors lived, they died, and they will be remembered…by a select few people in the far off dimension of what we call real life. These are their stories. “A Tournament of Power? Sounds pretty intense.” Broccolia was talking with Sumera and the angel of – Universe 7, Alchola. Rayyko also stood nearby. They had just returned from their encounter with the Zenos and Zenas. “Where are we anyway?” asked the purple-haired Saiyan. “Queen Kai’s Planet,” Alchola stated. “But don’t be too loud, she’s resting in there.” She mentioned to a white mansion with open windows between two pink bushes. “Wait a second,” Rayyko interrupted. “There’s no such thing as Queen Kai, Zenas, and…not even you.” “Rude of you to say such a thing, young man,” Alchola replied, brushing away her white hair with a stone cold glare. “As I have explained before, our Universe, -7 is parallel to the official Universe 7. This is where we come from, and where all the other created OCs originate.” “Of course, we can spread out everywhere,” Sumera added. “Even interacting with the official characters who are Goku, Vegeta, etc.” “But we cannot kill them, mate with them, blah blah blah,” Broccolia sighed, getting impatient. “Somebody tell me about this tournament.” “Well, technically there are two. The first is the Tournament of Power in the world of Void. It will be hosted by the Grand Priest and Zeno-sama and his future counterpart. As we are not canon, we cannot participate, only watch.” Broccolia seethed under her breath. “But,” added Alchola, “That’s where the YouTube Tournament comes in. Like the original one, ten warriors will be selected from this universe to participate against eleven other ones.” “Yes!” she cheered. “Bring it on! I’m ready!” “Sounding like Goku already,” Rayyko mentioned. “However…the losing universes will also be erased.” Everyone but Alchola gasped in shock. “Well, we can’t let that happen,” Sumera stated. “According to Alchola, the event will be hosted by Zena-samas, the female versions of the Zenos.” “Fun,” muttered Rayyko, rolling his eyes. “Show some respect,” Alchola reprimanded. “They can erase any non-canon universe they wish. In fact, they erased that AF one where that evil Xicor fought Goku and the Lila villain Kai was actually Towa in disguise. Honestly, the western Supreme Kai would never do anything evil, even spending a thousand years in space. Plus, she’s been dead for eons.” All three stared blankly at her rambling. “Of course, you mortals wouldn’t know all that was going on,” Alchola muttered, almost to herself. “Anyway, I suggest you go meet up with Lord Coors, before he gets mad and demands more raw steak. Being part canine, he can be just as temperamental as Beerus.” Category:KathyPrior42 Category:Meloverse Z Category:Meloverse Super Category:Fanfiction Category:YouTuber Original Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Saiyan